


煙 - 現代番外

by yanvi



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanvi/pseuds/yanvi
Summary: 這是本文 《煙》的番外當斑自十五歲開始夢到上世的心上人，今世會否可以再續前世緣呢？





	1. Beginning

煙 現代番外

  
我永遠無法走出魔咒  
  
當我閉上眼睛 她仍然在  
  
我讓她帶走了我憂鬱的心  
  
這已遠遠超出我所能承受的

現在我知道 她永遠不會離開我  
  
即便她已走遠  
  
她仍會折磨著我  
  
安撫我  
  
傷害我  
  
感動我 無論何時  
  
在我寂寞的塔中凋零  
  
在敞開的門扉邊等待  
  
我癡癡等著她會回來  
  
並且永遠陪伴我

取自Beauty & the Beast 裡的 Evermore  
………………

宇智波 斑 28 歲  
宇智波財團的董事  
新進的珠寶公司 - 紫鳶的創辦人

以前有某珠寶行的藍盒子令萬千女性瘋狂，但自從五年前斑在珠寶設計大賽中獲勝，紫鳶的紫紅盒子也成為佳話。 隨意地放下手中的以自己做封面的男性雜誌，斑站在窗前望著西沉的夕陽。大學時期他是城中最有名的花花公子，現在也是城中有名的高富帥，但他知道他的心一直一直也是閉關著，困在夢中的緋瞳。沒有人，不論是男或女，只有那個人。閉上眼，就可以想像，那個人的一舉一動，他的氣息是如此甘甜，他的笑容如此溫暖。如果一生只有一個 伴侶，那麼斑已經選擇定了。無論多麼華麗的紅寶石，也不及那雪地上的緋色晶石。  
  
早在十五歲時就知道如果今生要愛一個人，就只有夢中人一人。起初的夢斑還以為是單純的生理需要，雖然驚訝自己夢見到的是同性的男孩，但不竟只是一個夢，斑也沒有在意。自己的喜好早已經摸清，女的或是男的也不在乎。可是過了一年後，段段續續的片段令斑知道那不是什麼綺 夢，而是前世的記憶。現實根本沒有什麼忍者，而且宇智波家是一直也是做顧問的業務，不論是投資金融或是保全國防，宇智波總有專業人員負責，若是真的有忍者的存在，斑沒有可能找不到資料。 動用了家族的網絡也查清楚現實上，黑白兩道的娛樂場所也沒有記憶中的島原。斑只好默默將細節寫下，希望有一日會找到。 亦從那時候開始，斑迷上了寶石。胸膛上的紫水晶也是由那時候開始配戴，就像夢中人一直 陪伴在身邊。

  
至於為何會成為大學中有名的花花公子，即使是親密的好友，斑也沒有告訴原因。現在回想起來，斑只可以說經驗改變了自己的想法。在進入大學前的那個夏天，夢到自己被那個人消除記憶，被好友善意地欺騙著，斑那時候感覺快瘋了。一直不去想，一直害怕睡著，直到在大學開學的狂歡派對後喝醉後一晚無夢，斑就開始了放縱的大學生活。學業也維持一定的水準，但是人生除了維持家族的生意，斑覺得所有也是虛假的。直到快畢業前的半年，為了學業，放縱的生活也暫停，那個久違的夢又再次纏擾他。被捨棄的感覺不好受，但當見到捨棄自己的人的眼淚，知道了原因，自己不是鐵石心腸，也心軟了。和形形色色的人交往過，斑知道自己永遠無法走出那個愛戀。即使怒恨，但也理解若要在那種混亂的局勢做出那種決定，也只是迫不得已。

  
“你究竟在哪裡？”

  
自己的珠寶品牌的每一個廣告也就像麪麭碎一樣，希望夢中人會看到，知道自己念念不忘，癡癡等著。“我會找到你的。”

……

  
“老闆，柱間先生現在從大堂上來。”書桌上的對講機傳來大堂警衛的聲音。

  
“哦。”斑簡單地回應。柱間，同樣28歲，作為千手的下任總裁，斑從小的最佳損友，當然不理會警衛及秘書的阻止，從來也是長驅直入，相對地若斑要拜訪柱間的時候，柱間的助手只會一直尾隨，什麼也不會說。

  
“10、9、8、7。。。”在心中 數著，將對夢中人的思念從腦海中關上。柱間雖然看起來大咧咧的樣子，斑卻很清楚那人畜無害的外表下，那善於心計的理智。只要是乎合道德，斑敢打賭，為了千手財團，柱間是沒有事情不敢做。  
“斑斑！”升降機門一打開，柱間就揮著手，準備和好友來過親切的熊抱。“小鏡給我發了相片，那些飾品很好看，水户也很喜歡。”

  
“水户小姐一直都是有品味之人。”斑冷哼。“最沒有品味的就是選了你這棵大蘑菇做丈夫。”  
柱間陰沈地蹲下來，在地上畫圈。“斑斑你厭棄我。。。嗚嗚。。。”

  
斑扶額。“最緊要你家媳婦不厭棄你就好了吧。 說。找我什麼事。”

  
“呀。今週六是我和水户的定婚派對。”柱間從口袋拿出請帖，“同時也是兄弟班的見面會呢。斑，你就做我的best man吧。”

  
“怎麼了？千手家的男丁都死了嗎？”

  
“QAQ best man是最好的兄弟擔任。板間和瓦間都厭棄我這個兄長，扉間還是聯絡不上，電郵也不回覆。。。嗚嗚。”

  
“扉間？”斑問，“你不是只有兩個弟弟？”

  
“3個哦。”柱間說起弟弟們就精神起來。“扉間大過板間和瓦間，是二弟。不過扉間從小就神神秘秘的，和板間、瓦間還好，和我就不太親近。”

  
“tobi...rama呢。 。。”看著桌面上最新的包裝盒上黑色的字體，Murasakitobi， “你4兄弟的名字真怪，你不會叫你未來兒子做牆間、房間之類的吧。”

  
“唔。。。大概？”

  
見柱間認真的表情，斑搖搖頭。“還是等水户小姐取名吧，那是她十月懷胎生出來的吧。”

  
“也好。”柱間點點頭，“斑斑真是溫柔。”

  
“笨蛋。”斑回應，“好在你是直得不能再直，我不想被那些娛樂雜誌大做文章。”提起柱間的衣領，把人拋出房外。“派對我會去的，我還要出席宇智波的董事會，不送了。”

  
“那斑斑，週六見。”

TBC

 


	2. Chapter 2

週2。週六晚上

扉間(25)一到進入機場大樓就開啟了自己的手機，見到柱間八個留言，板間、瓦間各一個留言，忍不住吐了一句。“煩死了。”

“怎麼了？又是你家大哥？” 猿飛佐助親暱地站在扉間背後，看著扉間的手機說。“一回到這個城市就是這個樣子啦。”

“真想留在西伯利亞。耳根清淨。”

“只是你想加毛領在制服上吧。不然我和人事部的妹子說說看，讓將軍派你長期駐守俄國。”  
“不。我的俄語還不流利，而且駐守沒有升官的機會。”

“就知道千手二少根本不會想做一個小人物。”佐助接過管家遞上的鎖匙。“來，你的。”

 

扉間接過手，對那沈默的黑衣長者點點頭。

 

佐助拍拍扉間的肩，“週一見。”

“嗯。” 扉間回應，向停車場方向走去。見到鎖匙上那陌生的毛絨絨的猴子鎖匙扣，微微笑了。 ‘這個臭猴子。’ 自士官學校開始，佐助一直和扉間同班，派去同一隊伍，對比親大哥，比扉間年長一歲的佐助更像是親兄弟。在乘客座掛起了大衣，看看錶，已經沒有時候更衣，反正制服是上機之前換上的，就把行李放在尾箱，直接駕駛往那海邊的私人會所。 從口袋拿出Ipod放在插頭上，讓熟悉的男音和琴音充斥著車內那帶有尼古丁香味的小空間。

途切れそうな あなたの 達(とど)きそうな 夢の果てを  
今度こそ僕は 目を逸らしやしないよ  
散りゆく日まで  
側にいるから

“我會在你身邊。”扉間喃喃自語。 “在你身邊。。。”

電話響起，扉間看也不看就接聽了。“回到家了嗎？”

“對。喂，扉間，你下週也會去那場正式的定婚宴吧，可以預先介紹你的姐妹？”

“怎麼了，你家老頭想迫婚了嗎？”

“不。平常去那些場合有你陪伴，也沒有所謂。不過今次聽說其他家族的次子也是携伴出席，我家老頭也要我跟著。唉。。。一時之間何來女伴？”

扉間笑了。“你不是還有一星期嗎？” 停下來，向警衛出示了請帖後再說，“現在只是十時，你就換件衣服去酒吧找找看。我到了。”望向那燈火通明的會所，嘆了口氣，“其餘的事待會兒再說。” 先放柱間的守護去休息，再走到花園一個僻靜的角落，點起了煙，靜悄悄地看著室內的人群。今晚是提早慶祝的私人派對，大部分都是柱間和水户的大學同學，板間和瓦間怕無聊也沒有出席。 扉間本身也沒有興趣，不過，也很久沒有和柱間相處，就讓他偶然護送兄長一次。 “水户姐，”接過水户手中的玻璃杯，微微舉高致敬。“恭喜了。”

“我還以為你不會來的。”

“原本是的。不過早了回國就來看看吧。”

“那。。。”水户望向窗內皺了皺眉，“今晚的食物是向秋道家定製的，味道不錯。我。。。”向扉間笑一笑。“不阻止你兄長的話又會喝多了。”

扉間笑了笑，看著水户一拳打在柱間的頭上。‘辛苦了，水户姐。’

……

斑推開門，讓室外的涼意把自己的腦海清醒下來。雖然大部是自己以前的舊同學，但以往有些貴族小姐們討厭他那時候花花公子的模樣，也沒有對他有男女關係的興趣。家族的原故，他們大多維持在不太熟稔但友好的關係，今天卻一反常態，那脂粉味俗不可耐。 掏出口袋的煙盒，卻發現火機留在秘書那裡加油。“媽的。”心情不好的斑忍不住咒罵。正想把口唇上的煙拿下來的時候，一隻蒼白的手遞上銀白色的火機。聊微弱的火種照亮了那物主，看到煙霧後那緋紅的雙眼，斑以為自己忘記了如果呼吸。“謝謝。” 斑不到一秒就回過神，向那人道謝。雖然想自我介紹，但那並不是斑平常的習慣，不像柱間那傢伙般自來熟，而且，從宴會中逃出來的人是想擁有那一刻的寧靜。又不是小孩，這種潛規則是成人間所默認。無聲地嘆氣，靜悄悄地打量著身邊的人。 跟夢中一樣，那微亂的白髮，雪白但一點也不柔弱的臉，暗淡的燈光下那看來是酒紅色的雙瞳雖懶洋洋的，但就像一匹休息中的獵豹一樣凌冽。筆挺的海軍軍服下那有力的身軀，就像斑常夢見的一樣，致命的性-感。吞了吞口水，沿那修長的腿下望，擦拭得發亮的皮鞋引證著眼前人的個性，一如既往，扉間是如此嚴謹，如此細心。即使靈魂在叫囂，想一手把人扯入懷，大學四年花花公子的生活不是白過，斑清楚知道，若然胡亂做作，只會被眼前人所討厭。斑抓抓頭，把視線收起，打量一下自己。好在自己一直 對打扮有心得，蘇格蘭羊毛絨的雙排扣西裝背心，雪白的襯衣，紫鳶色的袋口巾，平常配戴的紫水晶改為用黑色的皮繩縛在近鎖骨的位置。黑色緊身牛仔褲配上短筒、類似僧侶鞋設計的黑皮靴。頭髮也是在半腰的位置用同一樣紫鳶色的髮帶束著，就像夢中人一直幫他束起的樣子。 斑的心意一直沒有變，這生改變的是他成熟了，不會因自己原故讓戀人落淚。

“我等待著，我的戀人。”


	3. Chapter 3

扉間不是不知道身邊的人在打量著，但是也沒有興趣和他說話，而且只要不是有危險，作為軍人也習慣別人的注目禮。手機震動，他從口袋拿出，一見到是佐助就皺眉。“怎麼了？”

“我現在在soho不知道應該去那一家店。。。扉間你說呢。”

“你不是開玩笑吧。”扉間輕聲笑。“佐助你真的要多出外走走。朝剛發了個短訊給我，他們在Rioja喝酒，你不如就過去看看吧。”

“好吧。扉間明日你陪我吧？”

“喂，”扉間扶額。“我有預定了。你自己看著辦。”

“扉間你不可以這樣對兄弟的。”

“難過你洞房時我也要陪著？” 扉間向遠方的人點點頭。“我要掛了。”

“喂喂喂。”佐助還來不及說什麼就被扉間掛了電話。

扉間放回手機入口袋，就和前來的人打招呼。斑的視線從沒有離開那銀白的頭髮，心煩意亂。夢中的戀人也不像扉間剛才那樣活潑地對話，就算是對著柱間也好像沒有那麼熱情。 記憶中也只有扉間的學生有這樣的優待。心有點不安，怕這個時代的扉間已經有了心儀的對象。 狠狠地弄熄了烟頭，靜悄悄地跟上。 斑若無其事地在扉間身邊出現，一邊和別人交談，一邊偷聽扉間和別人的對話。

“扉間！！！！！！！！！” 因為柱間的酒友開始醉了，由自己的保鏢一個一個扶走，柱間終於在人群中看到自己的弟弟，就一路奔跑過來。“你來了！！！”

“兄長。”看著醉昏昏，不能走直線的柱間，“你醉了。”

“沒有。” 柱間高興地像樹熊般掛在扉間身上，“你長高了。”

扉間嘆氣，伸手環著柱間的腰，看到柱間的秘書眼下的陰影。“椿，你的家是在南部吧？”

“是的。”

“那水户姐，”扉間向站在一旁的水户說，“反正順路，可以麻煩妳送一送椿到火車站嗎？兄長由我送回家。”

柱間沒有等水户回應就拉著斑的衣袖，“斑。。。你沒有叫司機來接你吧？扉間你送斑回家吧。 啊。。。忘記了。。。斑，這是我最寶貝的二弟，扉間。” 停下來打一個嗝，“這是我最好的朋友，斑，宇智波斑，扉間要和斑好好相處。”

扉間望向纏繞在身邊一整晚的男人，禮貌地點點頭，“來，兄長，回家吧。”轉向水户，“那麼，晚安，水户姐。”

“嗯。”紅髮的女人回答，“明晚見。”

“宇智波桑，是吧？來，既然兄長這樣說，若不介意，我先送兄長回大宅再送你回家吧？”

“沒所謂。”不喜歡那陌生的稱呼，但也不能說什麼的斑只是生悶氣。“反正我們的家也很近。”  
扉間沒說什麼，兩人靜靜地走著，只有柱間一直在喃喃自語。 扉間駕駛的是一輛深藍色的 Audi Q5, 即使是柱間也很容易躺在後面的乘客位上。扉間拉下自己圍著毛領的大衣蓋在柱間的身上。對斑做了個邀請的手勢，沒等斑上車坐在司機位上。

斑看了看那毛領，也只是默默地脫下外套，坐在副駕駛座上。 看到Ipod那個播放清單，想了想還是開口。“你很喜歡這個樂隊？”

“還可以。”扉間沒有看身邊的人，只是一直向前望。“大學時候的室友很喜歡，聽著也習慣了那磁性的嗓音，駕駛時聽也不錯。”

“哦。。。”斑沒有再說什麼，靜靜地讓那音樂填滿那無言的空間。

Forever Love Forever Dream  
溢れる想いだけが  
激しく せつなく 時間を 埋め尽くす  
Oh tell me why  
All I see is blue in my heart  
Will you stay with me  
風が 過ぎ去る まで  
また 溢れ出す All my tears  
…………

斑知道扉間一直偷偷瞄著後面乘客位的動靜，這使他想起夢中的扉間在戰場上，在會議上一直一直站在好友的身後，彷彿就是一個影子。雖然柱間很強，但那是天生的，以扉間後天的努力的成果才應該是世人所敬佩。不可能複製一個柱間，但扉間的知識卻可以傳授。明明一早離家，但看來心思還在柱間身上，這種想法令斑很不舒服。終於見到想見的人，但追求之路會是困難重重。

“皙爺爺，”扉間把車停在大門前，對本宅的管家說，“兄長醉了，麻煩準備醒酒湯。” 轉過頭，對斑說，“那宇智波桑，你想在這等一下，還是入內坐一回兒？”  
“我在這裡等好了。不打擾叔叔的休息。” 斑回答，下車，幫扉間一起拉柱間起身。手拿著扉間的大衣，看著扉間扶著柱間入屋。手摸著那溫暖的毛領，斑要不是知道蔽露的攝影機的位置，他還想聞一下那毛領的味道。 車廂內的尼古丁味很重，想不到這世的扉間也迷上了這玩意，但手中的衣物卻有點不同，像是古龍水的香味。若不是如此冷漠的表情，斑知道一定有很多女生會對扉間投懷送抱，巴不得珠胎暗結，嫁入豪門。掛起那件大衣，倚在門邊抽起煙來。柱間是自己的青梅竹馬，出入這個大門十多年，偏偏他倆一直沒有遇上。念念不忘的人原來只是近在咫尺。 心中的苦澀實在難以言喻。

“久等。”扉間再次出現，遞上手中的礦泉水給斑。 “反正我也會在車上抽煙，上車吧。” 說著就回到司機位。

斑只是點點頭，扭開瓶蓋，灌了一大口水，讓那透心涼的水平復自己的思緒。

兩人 一直無言，直到到達宇智波的大宅。“晚安，宇智波桑。”

“叫我斑就可以，”斑說出在車上準備好的話。“我和你大哥多年好友，你三弟、四弟也和我很親近，不用這麼見外，扉間君。”俯身傾前，在扉間太陽穴傍留下一個吻。“晚安。”

扉間被這突然的舉動嚇一跳，待斑入了屋內後用手用力地拍一拍自己的臉頰，瞪一瞪傍邊的副駕駛座就回去，覺得自己也喝太多了。


	4. Chapter 4

“叮叮。”  
斑從被窩中露臉，不情願地抓起手機。是誰一清早就找他。 昨晚一到家就跑回房，在露臺上看著扉間的車駛進黑暗的地平線。看著他遠去，但感覺比以前還要近，至少，所愛的人不只是一場夢，現實裡如此接近，唇上的溫度依稀地殘留著。 用了一夜的時間，動用家族的網絡，仔細調查了那名為千手扉間的白髮男子。 視線從床頭的資料照片收回，打開手機看到留言時笑了。正要想辦法得到扉間的聯絡方法時，柱間正為他送來禮物。

……………  
水户：各位早安，就像昨天所說，柱間和我的婚宴就要勞煩大家了。 斑桑和扉間，週六下午可以陪我一趟嗎？”  
玖辛奈： 水户姐，別這麼客氣！我和水門也很高興，下次到我們結婚的時候就已經準備十足！！d=(^o^)=b  
水門：正如奈奈所說。別客氣。  
天天：大家好，我是天天。水户姐真的要我做姐妹！！好榮幸啊！我一介武器商人，不太懂宴會的事啊(ーー;)  
桃華：沒這樣的事。天天，有妳在就不怕保安的事，宴會的就交給我！  
扉間： 早安。 我不知道原來我也是兄弟班的一員，我沒有任務的話也會幫忙，我家的笨蛋兄長就拜託大家了。  
柱間：扉間QAQ你沒有聽我的留言。。。TAT大哥好傷心哦。  
水户：柱間！  
扉間：水户姐，我週六下午OK， 我去妳辦公室接妳？  
水户: 太好了。午餐一起吧？  
斑趕忙從手機中找到自己的行事曆，暗暗咒罵。午餐是同廣告公司開會，又不能改期。耶誕的廣告還沒有落實，時間不多了。他輕嘆，快速地輸入。

斑：週六中午沒空，午餐後OK。妳是要去哪？  
水户: 當然是去看場地。不過首先是去看看禮服。決定到兄弟班的就容易找姊妹班的裙子。  
斑：(-_-;)  
柱間：麻煩你啦，斑斑 ～ 我那天沒有空，而且身為珠寶設計師的斑斑是那麼時尚；而且有扉間就安心。  
扉間：原來兄長是叫我去做守衛，家中的保鏢可以退役了  
柱間：種菇菇.gif 我不是這個意思，總之可以陪一下未來嫂子吧  
扉間：「未來」一詞是多餘的。我當然樂意陪妳，水户姐  
桃華：笨柱間。喂，扉間，有空也陪我一回吧，很久沒有一起喝酒 (((￣へ￣井)  
扉間：唔。回到軍營，不說了。

…………

見扉間一直沒有回覆群裡的問題，斑也沒有再說什麼。 咬著鉛筆，斑有點煩躁。什麼也設計不到，一直想著那緋紅的瞳，想著一直以來夢到自己如何疼愛身下的可人兒。 “唉。。。”沒精打采地爬在書桌面上。什麼也想不到，只有扉間。究竟扉間會喜歡哪樣的珠寶，喜歡哪樣的衣服？有關扉間的 一切斑也想知道。上一世一直忽略了自己的戀人的真實，這次斑不會這麼容易讓扉間走。用筆輕輕繪畫著扉間的輪廓，一邊想著他穿私服的樣子。


	5. Chapter 5

明明已經是週六，時間對於斑來說過得太慢，而且斑和廣告公司的會議的最終結局是斑對於現有的方案不滿，拍桌離席。一邊咒罵著，一邊打車到水户所的婚紗工作室。一開門看到站在窗邊的扉間，斑什麼怒火也消失了。如此夢幻，如此俊俏，就像精靈王子一樣。純藍色的西裝背心，雪白的襯衣，並沒有戴領帶，領口微微打開，手袖捲到手肘位置，簡單大方，風流倜儻。 一傍紫色藍色的花朵更影得那左頰的紅痕帶點魅惑。 斑的靈感湧現，興幸因習慣而隨身帶著畫冊。 紫鳶的耶誕主題決定好了。 不是一向女性向的主題，吸引男性買珠寶給女伴；而是一只腕錶，由女性送給心愛的男性。一只腕錶可以跟男士在戰場、商場打拼，亦可以在休閒的時間在旁陪伴，時刻提醒著遠方的戀人。

“這是我？”低深的聲線在上方出現，俯視著。

斑抬頭，與扉間兩目交接，看到自己在那緋紅的眼內。擱筆，伸手用拇指撫摸臉頰那條紅線。扉間沒有躲避，漠然地讓站著，斑不自覺地輕舔自己的下唇，曖昧的氣氛緊緊地把他們圍困。

“你們覺得那一套好？”水户在門簾後說著，扉間在她拉開那布料時猛然向後，彷彿他一直也是站在窗邊一樣。

斑清了清喉嚨，認真地看著水户手上的婚紗。“要試就試魚尾裙，蓬蓬裙太裝可愛，不適合妳。”

“也對呢。”水户看看扉間，沒有說什麼就轉頭，向試身間走了。  
斑這時也趕緊拍照，送到秘書的電郵。時間就是金錢，這樣如此的主意，就一定要盡快製作，因為耶誕的業績決定了公司的業務。

………  
被東拉西扯的兩人在柱間接走了水户後鬆一口氣。 扉間正想回去的時候，斑卻叫住了他。 “如果沒有約的話，晚餐一起吃吧。”

扉間拉開門的手停下來，望向斑，“你想和我一起用膳？”

“為什麼不想和你吃飯？”斑不解，拉開副駕駛座的門，“你有想去的餐廳嗎？”

扉間看一看斑，看一看乘客座。“餐廳離這裡不遠，我們行去吧。” 

斑默默地跟著扉間在大街小巷中穿梭，看著朝思暮想的戀人的背影。“這是？” 在昏暗的小巷中有一個略陳舊的招牌，味噌湯的味道從廚房的小窗飄散。

“我常去的地方。”扉間拉開門，熟稔地和店員打招呼。 雖然店外看來陳舊，但店面卻是簡約乾淨的。店員安排了他們坐在最安靜的角落，放下熱茶就走了。 “我平常是由店家打點一切，沒有問題吧？”

“當然。”斑淺嚐了那杯熱茶。 

兩人都是沈默少言的人，一道菜接一道菜也一路無言。飯菜很美味，眼前的人更美味。膝蓋傳來的溫度，不小心碰到指尖的溫度都讓斑不想放手。像是平常一樣主動地結帳，斑真希望這是一個 真正的約會。

扉間看了看斑身後的影子，“我送你回去吧，反正我今晚也回千手家。”

”那勞煩了。” 斑回應，給扉間一個微笑。但見到扉間表情古怪地看著他，斑開始懷疑扉間是否和平常人的品味不同，通常的女孩子或是男孩子也拒絕不了他的笑容。

靜靜地跟著扉間回到停車場，任由Ipod的歌聲填滿兩人的沈默，到回到宇智波大宅的時候，斑就像上週一樣，斑慢慢俯身，在扉間的額角留下一個吻。“晚安，扉間君。” 見到扉間漠然的表情，忍不住一手抓住扉間的後腦，用低沈的聲線在扉間的耳邊說。“你這樣的表情，有人和你說過你這個樣子更加想讓人吻你嗎？”

“沒有。而且，斑桑，我不知道你對好友的弟弟出手的習慣。看來我該和弟弟們說一下。”  
斑笑了。“如果是那樣子，我一早就出了手吧。”斑再給他一個吻。 “下次見。”

斑入了屋後，扉間嘆了一口氣，對著身傍的空氣說。“和你說的不像呢。真困擾。為何要喜歡那樣的人呢。”


End file.
